The Kids Are All Right
by BuggyNess
Summary: A compilation of FMA one shots chronicling the Elric's lives during and after the events of the manga/FMA Brotherhood. Some are inter-related and most are not in any sort of chronological order. I write what I feel at the moment and about the strange ideas that pop into my head. EDxWin, AlxMei, RoyxRiza etc. Various ratings, but nothing higher than T.
1. Just Kids

**12/9/12 A/N:** I think a lot of people just don't realize how _young _Ed and Al are once Edward gets his State Alchemist title. I remember when I was twelve, I was just a kid! I couldn't imagine being alone and in the military on the holidays when I was that age. In the manga and in FMA:B, it seemed to me that Mustang tried to steer the boys to somewhat normalcy. Maes Hughes also tried to mentor the boys, he realized that they were just that- boys. So with that in mind, I couldn't focus on my other story and had to get this one down for the holidays.

.

.

.

.

"**Just Kids"**

Edward sat up panting and covered with sweat. That dream plagued him tonight, the same dream that came more often than he liked. He saw his poor mother's face covered in blood as she pleaded with him to save her. He tried but never could. That's how it would play out and when he awoke, his arm and leg always ached.

"Brother?" Such a small voice echoed inside the large metal body across the room. "Again?" Alphonse waited at night. He waited for signs that his older brother was in distress so he could wake him and keep him from having this dream. He just always seemed to miss the signs until it was too late.

"Y, yeah." The twelve-year-old stammered between staggered breaths. "It, it hurts, Al." He clutched his metal shoulder and rocked back and forth slowly.

"I think we have some aspirin, do you want me to get you a glass of water?" He would do anything to help his brother out of this pain. Alphonse wasn't sure if the pain was caused by the nightmare, or vice versa, but it always came in tandem with the dreams and always worse than the regular aches Edward occasionally got when it rained or was cold.

"Nah, just, can you get me some hot towels?" He raised his metal knee to his chin as he rocked. "That helps when Winry installs new limbs and it hurts."

"Sure thing, brother, I'll be right back." The soul-in-armor's voice rose to a more optimistic tone now that Edward was letting him help. He leapt up and ran out of their military dorm room to the common bathrooms for the men's floor. He noticed the clock at the end of the hall, it was only ten-thirty but it seemed so much later. Time at night passed so slowly for Al now that he could not longer sleep. _Perhaps brother will want to play cards for a while?_ The eleven-year-old thought as he entered the bathroom and found a clean towel and carefully twisted the hot water faucet. He hoped he didn't get the water too scorching hot, but he couldn't feel temperature, he'd have to guess. Suddenly, he heard voices.

"I don't care, Allen, you've got to wait three days before you call her."

"Why? I like this girl?"

"He's right, you don't want to seem eager…"

Three men entered the bathroom. Al's looming presence startled them at first, but after the initial shock of seeing a seven foot suit of armor passed, they remembered he was the companion of the Fullmetal Alchemist. So, as people often do when they don't understand, they ignored him as he wetted the towel with hot water.

"Anyway, with the holidays, you'll have plenty of girls eyeing for a soldier, don't sell yourself short," The black-haired young man looked himself over in the mirror and adjusted his dinner jacket.

"Easy for you, Jack, the ladies LOVE you." Allen took out a comb and began organizing his blond coif. "I'm just a farm boy, I have to work at romance."

"You both are suckers. Now's the season to wrangle in the women, they go nuts over a man in uniform, you should have left your blues on tonight!" The third young man, a light brunette stood with his arms crossed and most certainly dressed to the nines in the familiar Amestrian blue military uniform.

"God Mase, I'm in that wool neck constrictor all WEEK, I've got to get out of it on leave!" Allen replied.

"Suit yourself…." Mase chucked at his pun. "I bet you five hundred cenz I get at least four numbers at the Snowball dance tonight."

"I'll take you up on that." Jack replied shaking Mase's hand.

"You like losing your money, huh?" He grinned and the three started walking toward the door. They eyed Al once more, but barely nodded at his direction as they exited the room.

"Hey! It only counts if it's _girls_ numbers, Jack!"

Al wrung out the hot towel and turned off the hot water. He exited the bathroom and quietly crept into their dorm room. "Sorry it took me so long, Ed." He sat at the floor next to his brother's bed.

"Thanks, Al." Ed smiled through his pain and winched as Al placed the folded towel on his right shoulder. The shock of hot soon mellowed down to relief as the warmth did soothe his hurting shoulder. "Look, it's snowing." He turned his pale face toward their fourth floor window. Big, fluffy snowflakes fell in a flurry of white set against the blackness of night.

"Ed?"

"What, Al?"

"Did you know there was a dance tonight?"

"Hmm?" Ed lowered himself back down and got a better view of the falling snow as his bed was right against the large wooden paned window. "Oh yeah, they were talking about it today, it's for the enlisted men who didn't have leave to go home for the holidays." He sighed and repositioned the towel to his thigh where his flesh met metal. "Sounds dumb to me, to crowd in a big ballroom, drink spiked punch and dance with _girls._"

"Ed? Didn't you have leave to go home?"

"Why would I want to do that? Home is gone, remember?" He frowned at the memory of the night he and Al burnt down their family house. He made himself believe it was so they couldn't return until their bodies were restored.

"The HOUSE is gone, Edward, but Winry, Granny and Den are still in Resembool." He crossed his metal arms. "I bet Granny's making her cinnamon cider and now that you've passed your exam and are a Major in the military, I bet she'd let you drink the special batch she makes for herself and the adults…."

"I like the regular version just fine." He scowled at his brother because Al was making him wish he DID take the leave time.

"I bet that Winry will make those cookies she learned to make last year…"

"God, I hope not, she burned the hell out of those."

"You still ate ten of them. But still, I bet on top of it all, Winry's got a new holiday dress, she never wears red but on the holidays…you know you like red…."

"I don't care about Winry's _dresses_, sheesh."

"Still, it would have been nice to take a few days to see them. Even if I can't eat those cookies or drink the cider, it'd be nice to see them for a bit." He voice sounded sad.

"Al! We have to spend tomorrow in the library, you know that. I've gotten access to the special collections floor. No one's going to be there because of the holiday and there's books there we've never seen! We could find a way to get our bodies back." He huffed and turned his head to the window again.

"Edward, those books would still be there when we got back."

"Don't you want to get your body back?" Edward grumped.

"Don't say that!" It was Al's turn to get cranky. "You know I do, and I want you to get your arm and your leg back too. It's just, it's just…don't you want to feel like a kid for once?" Now Al's voice echoed with sadness. "We used to have the best times back home when we where little at this time of year."

"When we were little?" His genius mind rolled that idea around and as the cogs and wheels in his head creaked and turned. He was NOT a kid. He stopped being a child when he tried to transmute his mother back to life and failed. He stopped playing with toys when he lost his brother's body and saw it unravel before him. He ceased to want to do childish things when he lost his leg and then gave his arm to bring back his brother's soul. Edward grew up in a flash as he traveled through the gate and was exposed to so much knowledge he wanted to die. "Why would I want to be a kid? I'm a fucking State Alchemist!" He rolled over in bed signaling this conversation was over.

"Yeah…well." Alphonse scooted over to his side of the room. "Maybe…maybe, I wanted to."

* * *

"Sir, you, uh, you have…" Hawkeye stood by Colonel Mustang and motioned to her own mouth trying to get his attention to a red lipstick stain on the corner of his lips.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." He wiped it off with the back of his hand. "I had a date last night."

"Must have been some date….to leave that on your mouth this morning." She cooed and scribbled in her clipboard.

"Yeah, it's just the holidays…" He sat back and wistfully thought of his recent revelry the night before but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter."

"Hey Colonel, why'd you send for us?" Edward and Alphonse entered the room. The elder shook back his hood and dusted the snow off his shoulders. "I was knee keep in special collections!" He huffed and plopped down on the leather sofa, Al sat next to him.

"Ed, Al?" Hawkeye peered at them. "Didn't you have leave?"

"Yes, Fullmetal. Why didn't you take two days to travel home?" Mustang crossed his hands. "You know you'll have an assignment after the season is over."

"That's crap, I'm not going back until I've restored Al here." He thumbed in the direction of his brother.

"And, we get his arm and leg back." Al corrected.

"Whatever. Just get this waste of my time over with, Colonel."

"This is a special assignment for BOTH of you boys." Mustang stood and walked away from his desk, Hawkeye's brown eyes following his every step. "Right now is a time of celebration in East City, hell, in all of Amestris. A time to enjoy the festive air of winter and be with your family. Because you have chosen to stay here when many others would give anything for your leave time, I'm ordering you…"

"You're ordering us to do what?" Ed stood in anger.

"As I was saying, I'm ordering you and Al to accompany Hawkeye and I to a holiday party tonight. You will be expected to bring a gift for the host, a nice family, THE MAYOR'S family."

"A god-damned state function?" Ed snarled.

"Somewhat. But I assure you, it will be warm, cozy and lots of food. I also order you to HAVE FUN!"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Ed screamed.

"Brother! Calm down!" Alphonse tried so hard to get his brother's anger in control as Edward never could accomplish this task when annoyed.

"You will need proper party attire. If you show up in those black pants and tacky red jacket, you'll spend a week in home confinement before your mission."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You'll not have any research time until you return to East City." Mustang had the boy right where he wanted him.

"Proper attire?"

"Dress trousers, button up shirt and waistcoat. There's a men's store open two block away, I can have Riza drop you off."

"Ed, just do it and get it over with. Tomorrow's the last day of celebrating and we can do our research then." Alphonse sat next to his brother.

"Fine. Just fuckin' fine." Ed stood and headed for the door, Al followed.

"Make sure he looks appropriate and has the directions to the Mayor's home. The party is at eight." Mustang silently gave Riza courage as she passed him following the Elrics out the door.

"He'll be spotless, sir." She responded.

* * *

"Aaaaaallllllllll" Ed drug out his brother's name in a loud, annoying whine. "It's itchy!" He tugged at the enormous, wooly red sweater he purchased that day.

"You're the one who picked that thing out. You wanted to annoy Mustang since he said you couldn't wear your red coat." Al chuckled.

"Yeah, well, the salesman said that this was a holiday sweater." He stopped fiddling with it as their cab came to a stop outside a large urban mansion. "You have the wine?"

"Right here," He held up a fancy silver bag that held the modest red wine they purchased. "Ms. Riza said this was an appropriate a present for the host."

"I know, I can't believe they sold it to a pair of kids!"

"I don't think they thought I was a kid, brother." Al giggled again as they paid the cabbie and rang the doorbell. A butler, dressed in black finery opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the two boys.

"Yes?"

"Um, we're Edward and Alphonse Elric, here for the party?"

"I see, right this way, gentlemen." He stood aside and let the boys in. "Sir?" He cleared his throat and looked at Alphonse. "Perhaps, you'd like me to take your helmet?"

"Ah, no thank you." Al responded cheerfully, trying to deflect the man's curiosity. "I'm fine."

"As you wish." He turned his body to let the two pass and pointed them toward the rest of the guests.

The foyer opened into an enormous hallway. Music, laughter and chatter flowed from somewhere to the right, so the Elrics followed their ears to find an equally large ballroom filled with people. Ed frowned as the walked inside.

"Sure is crowded." He knew they were already pretty conspicuous as it was, but he silently swore to himself as the heads turned to sum them up as they entered the ballroom.

"Welcome!" A friendly middle aged woman greeted them. "You must be the famous Elric Brothers!" She eyed them with genuine warmth and affection that worked quite effectively to calm Edward's nerves. "I'm Agatha Maloy, I'm so glad you boys could join us!" She pulled them in with an invisible pull. Her green eyes twinkled and her curly red hair bounced with each animated word from her lips.

"T,thanks!" Al replied.

"Colonel Mustang told my husband you'd be here. How fun!" She motioned to a servant carrying a tray full of sweets. "Boys, this is the season for celebrating, please help yourselves!" Ed's golden eyes grew large as saucers when he spied the chocolates, cookies, and colorful candy on the tray.

"Don't mind if I do!" Edward grabbed two handfuls of candy and readied himself to eat, but hesitated a second and looked up at his little brother. "Al?"

"What are you waiting for, Brother?" Alphonse's voice carried with it the kind smile of his kind soul, this encouraged the elder brother to start eating his treasures.

"That's a good boy." Agatha smiled, a boy with a good appetite was a good thing. "Help yourselves to anything you like. In a little while, we'll be opening presents!"

"Presents?" Ed muttered with a candy-filled mouth.

"Yes, dear one." Her green eyes sparkled with the candlelight of the room. "Everyone here gets a holiday gift, it's tradition." She smiled a warm and happy smile that made both boys feel absolutely at home in this room full of stranger. "Now eat up!" She waltzed as she walked away from them, and encircled her arm with the arm of a tall gentlemen.

"She sure is nice." Alphonse stated as he watched his brother grab a cake off the buffet table.

"She is a remarkable woman." The voice came from behind them. The Elrics turned to see Colonel Mustang wearing a black tuxedo and sipping on a flute of champagne. "It's just a terrible tragedy about her loss." he took a sip.

"What are you talking about, Mustang?" Ed took a napkin and wiped the chocolate from his mouth.

"She's a little strange…" He made a circle with this forefinger around his ear, "In the head since the accident."

"She seems perfectly fine to me, actually, she made me feel right at home!" Alphonse replied. He looked at the lovely woman carrying a conversation with a group of adults. Nothing seemed out of sorts.

"Two years ago when her husband was campaigning for Mayor, there was a terrible automobile crash. It clamed the lives of their two sons, boys about your age. They were on their way to a holiday party.

"That's awful." Ed's voice cracked to emphasize his sadness. "How can she seem so happy, especially right now?

"Her boys loved this time of year. She's said that it helps her celebrate their memory to have fun and give out presents." He looked to his right and caught the eye of Riza Hawkeye who seemed to be monitoring his alcohol consumption. He winked at her. "Just don't cause trouble, eat until you're sick and be gracious with whatever silly gift you get. Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ed whined and turned his attention again to the food. Alphonse, who would have loved to eat, but couldn't continued to watch the others until a small group of children encircled him.

Tink. Tink. Tink.

"I told you he was hollow." A little girl with pigtails whispered to a blond boy after she had rapt Al's calf with her tiny knuckles.

"Hello?" Alphonse's voice made the kids jump, but he turned and tried to calm their fears. "It's ok! I'm nice, aren't I Brother?"

"He's a big pussycat, in fact, he might have smuggled a kitten in his armor., if you want to check." He turned to eat some more.

"Really?" The kids started attacking Al, trying to peer inside for the kitties. This elicited laughter and giggles from them and all who saw the spectacle of a seven-foot tall suit of armor being taken down by little children.

The hours passed quickly and quite to his amazement, Edward was having a great time. He and Alphonse played charades with the other kids. They loved his antics and animated face as he acted out a polar bear. The adults danced and sipped more champagne and laughed with each other. Finally, the clock struck midnight, the Winter's solstice.

"It's time everyone!" Agatha's voice rang through the room and she ushered the children first to join her in front of the roaring fire. Next to her, present lay scattered upon a red velvet covered table. She and her husband started doling out gifts to the littlest ones first. Before long, she stood before the two Elric brothers holding one gold-wrapped gift and one shiny red-wrapped gift. She handed the red present to Ed and the other to Al.

"Happy solstice, boys." Her eyes twinkled as the Elrics tore into the presents.

"Hey?" Edward couldn't believe it. As he tore the paper and let it drop to the ground, the brown leather covering of a travelogue came into view. "How, how did you know I wanted one of these?" He held the small book of bound blank pages and eyed Agatha incredulously."

"Just a hunch, I bough some for some of the others too. You just looked like the studious type….like my oldest."

"T,t,thank you." He really couldn't believe it. He hadn't even mentioned it to Al he wanted a small book to chronicle their travels and encode in them his alchemy notes.

"You're welcome. Alphonse?" She looked at the younger Elric, wanting him to open his gift.

"Uh, ok." He removed the paper and found a small box. When he opened the box, there lay a long, white silk scarf. "Oh, how wonderful!" He wrapped it around his neck and pretended to be dashing.

"That really suits you, Al!" Edward encouraged his brother to strut around, letting the long scarf fly to and fro.

"I'm glad you two like your gifts." Her voice became sad. "I'm so glad you could share this celebration with us, since, since you had to be here in cold East City instead of your homes."

"That's alright, Ms Agatha." Ed tried to cheer her up. "We don't really have a home to go to anyway."

"Oh, poor dears!" She leapt forward and grabbed both boys in her arms and squeezed harder than Winry. "That's just terrible!" She let them go and looked them both in the eyes. "You mean, you have no one? No family? No grandparents? No sister? Not even a dog?"

"Um, actually…" Alphonse tried to interject.

"Uh, well, we do have my mechanic and her grandmother…in Risembool. And, they have a dog, Den." Edward started spewing information. "They, they are a lot LIKE our family. Um, Granny sort of took us in when our bastard Dad split and Mom died. Winry made me an arm and leg and she likes to hit me with wrenches. Den and Al play in the back yard…"

"Oh, I was worried for you two for a minute." She stood back and patted her chest. "I thought you had no one. Seems like you have three very important people in your lives." She smiled. "There's just one question I have."

"What's that?" Alphonse almost didn't answer, he was lost in thought of happy times in Risembool.

"Just what are you doing HERE?" She patted Ed's head and did the same with Al's shoulder. "You must be sad you are not with them during the holiday, huh?" She looked wistfully at two sepia photographs on the mantle, two very handsome young boys. "I know I would….I know I am." She wiped a single tear from her eye and then changed her countenance to feign happiness. "Well, I'm so glad you like your presents! I'm sorry, but I have more to give out!" With that she turned to the table and grabbed some more gifts and the boys slowly walked away.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?" Edward leafed through the blank pages of his book.

"I want to go home. I want to see Granny, Winry and Den for Solstice morning."

"Yeah…me too." He sighed and stuffed the book into his back pocket and slowly followed his brother toward the entrance. Only, he didn't want to admit he had been wrong-they most certainly HAD a family, just not a conventional one. Ed chastised himself for trying to be strong and not needing anyone back in Risembool. "Al, I want to see them too."

"See who?" Mustang always had an uncanny ability to sneak up on them.

"Mustang, can, can we have leave?" Ed hoped his superior wouldn't gloat.

"I don't know…there's some other enlisted men who I've denied leave, why should I let you?"

"BECAUSE! I'M TWELVE FUCKING YEARS OLD!" His face turned bright red. "And…and…"

"And what?"

"I want, I want to go home." He said it. That rat bastard made him say it.

"…granted."

"Colonel?" Alphonse couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe Mustang gave in and after Edward had been so adamant on staying and studying.

"You better go have the butler call you a cab to the station before I change my mind. It should take about an hour to get there and surprise them." A slight smile of mirth spread across the dark-haired man's lips as he spoke.

"Uh, right!" The brother's said in unison and ran toward the exit.

"Don't you ever get tired of scheming?" Riza stood to the left of Mustang. "I mean, you could have just ORDERED them to go home days ago."

"True, I could." His eyes narrowed as he caught the last glimpse of the Elric brothers as they left the party. "But I don't think that would have been such a memorable life lesson for them, now would it."

"So you've taken to mentoring the boys on life?"

"Someone has to." He sighed. "Someone has to."

"I supposed." She brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "They are, just kids, after all."


	2. As a Family

**10/7/12 A/N: I wrote this somber one shot to honor a friend who passed away unexpectedly this morning. She was young and has left this world with a husband and two great kids. Hug the ones you love and be sure to actually **_**tell**_** them you do love them every once in a while. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**As A Family**

Alphonse plunked down on the hard bar stool and took off his faded brown jacket, draping it across his lap. He never drank alcohol, but today was a day he made an exception. To his right, his older brother swirled the ice in his empty glass of bourbon and slammed it down on the bar to get t he attention of the proprietor. To his left, he assumed this was Henry and he, just as Edward, had a collection of empty glasses in front of him as he downed the last of his own glass of brown liquid. Merv, the bartender finally made his way over to the inebriation sandwich.

"Alphonse Elric! It's been a long time!" The bartender's friendly face helped soothe Al's somber mood. "What'll it be?"

"Give my little brother a bourbon…I'll have two." Ed's voice carried softly.

"Make that three." Henry piped.

"Edward's opened a tab." Merv smiled and poured three glasses then went about his business, leaving the three middle aged men to take in their swill.

"Have you been to the house?" Henry, with his jet-black hair and brown eyes, turned to the younger man.

"Yeah, Mei is there with Winry and Alice. Oh, Ethan just got in too, I invited him to come with me, but he wanted to be with his mom a bit before he came over." He thought lovingly of his nephew, Ethan, the spitting image of Edward except he inherited the proclivity for mechanics his father lacked. The boy was an automail prodigy just like Winry.

"Was David there?" Henry asked, hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't see him." He knew the young man was taking losing his wife very hard, he also didn't want to push Henry about his son.

"How are you holding up, Ed?" His golden eyes searched his brother's. Edward never showed his age, not that Al ever remembered. Yet, today, here he was with tired eyes ringed with dark shadows. He looked old all of the sudden, tantamount to the tragedy that just fell upon the Elric family.

"Ah." He just grunted.

"That good." Al took a swallow and as the warm liquor coated his throat, he hoped that Edward expelled his grief soon because if he held it in like usual, they all were in for a terrible few days.

"That son of a bitch student of mine." Ed mumbled as he took a drink.

"Hey!" Henry half halfheartedly protested.

"He took off. Couldn't take it. I gave him Teacher's address and told him to go see her and Sig. I don't think he's going to listen to reason." Edward liked David. He loved beating him senseless during training and although he hated to admit it, he was one top notch alchemist. At that moment, though, he really wished that he never took in David as his apprentice. Had he refused that boy who begged and begged him for weeks, then Sara might not have ever fallen in love with him.

"I'm ashamed of him. I didn't raise him that way." Henry looked on the verge of tears.

"Hush. Al patted him on the back. "He's just suffering right now. He'll see." He hoped he was right.

"Al, he was talking about it." Ed's voice became somber. "Talking about…."

"Brother?"

"I told him he was a fool. He already knew what you and I went through because of our mistake but he, he is not thinking clearly."

"What are you talking about Elric?" Ed had Henry's attention.

"Does he know enough…is he capable of trying it?" Al hoped not but knew from all the letters Edward sent to him in Xing that David had become quite the alchemist.

"He's smart. He's read the same books of Hohenheim's that you and I did."

"Tell me, what the hell are you talking about!" Henry stood and moved closer to Edward.

"Easy, easy," Al intervened. "What Ed's talking about is something called human transmutation." He had to explain it so that the non-alchemist could understand. "But it's not possible and it's dangerous. That's why Edward tried to send him to our old alchemy teacher, Izumi Curtis. She's the toughest woman we know. If anyone could reach him through his sadness, she can."

"What does this Izumi know about human transmutation?" Henry gruffly returned to his seat. "Can she help my son?"

"She knows as much as we do, or more." Edward motioned to Merv for some more alcohol. "She tried to bring back her child."

"What do you mean, YOU tried it too? Alice told me you boys had a secret but no one knew exactly. David wouldn't tell me."

"Henry, Edward and I were children. Unfortunately, we were children gifted with knowledge of advanced alchemy. We tried to bring back our mom. That's how Ed lost his leg." Alphonse took a drink not wanting to elaborate further. He hoped that Henry would grasp that the simple fact that Ed lost a limb, the act of human transmutation was a dangerous craft and shouldn't be attempted.

"Does…does it work?" His voice carried with trepidation, if there was a hope that this could bring back the dead, he wondered why it would be so bad for David to attempt it. "I mean, could he, could he actually do it?"

"No. It doesn't work." Ed thumped his metal leg for emphasis. "You cannot bring back the dead, it is not possible and the price the alchemist must pay…is…" He looked lovingly at his brother. "Is too high."

"You've got to stop him! Get him to this Izumi!"

"If I knew where he WAS, I'd knock him out and carry him to Dublith myself!" Ed slammed down his glass.

"Take who to Dublith?" While the three were deep in conversation, Ethan entered the bar.

"Ethan!" Alphonse stood to hug his nephew and take in the sight of him. Ethan stood tall, much taller than Edward at the same age, "_Hell, he's much taller than Edward NOW." _Al thought. The young man, now twenty had the same Elric yellow eyes and golden hair. Unlike his father, Ethan wore his hair short, but he still carried the unmistakable Edward antenna. "Are you alright?" He knew he wasn't.

"It's weird. Like a dream. I still expect her to come in and transmute my tools into a big dragon or something like when we were kids." He took Al's seat at the bar. "I'd be so happy if she did that now." Merv came up to the young man and took his order. He brought him back an orange soda.

"Yeah." Ed smiled and finished off the bourbon, he tilted his head back to get the last little drop and lost his balance, Al had to catch him from falling off his bar stool.

"That's enough for you, Brother." He motioned to Merv to cut Edward off for the night.

"Ah, shaddup. I deserve to get drunk tonight Al." He made a scrunched up annoyed face.

"Ed, that'd just make it worse for everyone else at the house. Besides, Winry needs you. Don't be so selfish."

"Selfish!" The tiny hairs on the back of his neck rose as he jumped off of the barstool to face this brother. "I deserve to be selfish! You all OWE it to me…" He pointed at the men around him. "to let me get so drunk I don't remember if I piss out my ass or shit from my dick!"

"Dad!" Ethan wanted to melt into his barstool from embarrassment.

"C'mon, Edward. Let's go home. Let's go hug our wives. Let's go grieve with our family." Alphonse tried to reason with his brother.

"God damn it! I don't fucking WANT to grieve." He couldn't help it. He hoped that the booze would keep the feelings at bay, keep them from showing. Instead, he soon realized, the emotions swarmed his mind and he could no longer keep them in check. "I WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK!" The tears fell and he brought his right fist down on the bar with such force, he shattered a glass. He didn't feel the pain of the shards as they cut his fist. He didn't feel Al embrace him and try to show him it was ok to be sad, it was ok to be angry.

"Edward, your hand." Al took Ed's bloody fist and drew a circle in his brother's blood on the top of his hand. He used his extensive knowledge of alkahestry to heal the wounds. Ed jerked the limb away.

"Happy now, Alphonse?" Edward stormed toward the door and grabbed his jacket from a hook on the wall. "You wanted me to get it all out, so there it is!" He slammed the door as he left.

"Great." Al exhaled loudly and turned to Ethan and Henry.

"Ethan, I'll take care of your dad, can you make sure Henry get's home ok?"

"Sure, uncle Al. Just make sure dad cleans up before he goes home to mom. She's in no humor to see him like this and I can't deal with her in the shop this week if she's making him sleep on the couch."

"Don't worry. I know what your dad needs to help him get over this." He winked at his nephew and Ethan understood. It had been years, after all, since Alphonse kicked Edward's ass and tonight the elder Elric really needed an ass whooping.

* * *

"Edward!" Alphonse raced after his brother. He noticed how Edward's gate wobbled and he listed to his right, evidence that the alcohol coursed through his veins. It didn't take him long to catch up. It started to rain as the two men trudged up the gravel road toward the Rockbell-Elric family compound.

"Piss off, Al."

"Oh, you know I'm not going to do that. So, do we do this here or do you want to wait until we get to the house so everyone can watch?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Ed squared his shoulders and stood his ground.

"You're being an ass, Ed. Winry needs you in your right mind. Ethan needs you to be strong! That BABY needs her grandfather!"

"Baby?" Ed's face lowered and his bangs hid his eyes at the mention of the new infant. "That baby is the REASON Sara is dead!"

"Ed!"

"You never learned! You of all people should know that the Truth hurts!" Edward took off his jacket and tossed it to the rocky wall on the side of the road. The ran fell harder.

"That's not the same! The baby didn't kill Sara!"

"Idiot! That's exactly what happened! If she didn't want this child so much, if she was just happy being Sara, she'd be ALIVE!" Edward took a swing at Al, missing his jaw by an inch as the younger Elric moved out of its path.

"Edward! The baby didn't KILL Sara!" Alphonse clocked Edward on the chin with a roundhouse kick, the smaller man swayed but stood up, rubbing it.

"She fucking died giving birth to that thing!" He returned a kick that caught Al on his chin.

"The baby is not a THING!" Al resorted to close combat punches, busting his brother's nose. "I said the baby did not kill Sara!" He kept pummeling Edward's face, cutting open his cheek. Now Al was the brother full of emotions. He lost HIS niece, his beautiful, eighteen year old niece with golden hair and blue eyes, just like her mother. Did Edward think he was not sad too? He loved that girl, she was the spitting image of Winry but with the wit and arrogance of Edward. All of the sudden, Alphonse realized that he was holding his brother by his collar, having punched him almost senseless.

"If, if, the baby didn't kill my daughter." Edward started to cry, the tears and blood mixing with raindrops on his tired face. "What did?"

"Edward." Al let go of his brother and slumped down in the muddy road beside him. "Like I said, the baby didn't kill her. She GAVE her life FOR that baby." Now he started to cry. "She loved her so much, just like mom loved us, just like Winry loves Sara AND Ethan." He looked to Edward and saw his eyes grow large with realization.

"Al?"

"Yeah?" He stood up and offered his brother his hand.

"I want to go home." Edward let Al help him to standing and he picked up his muddy jacket. They both were soaked thoroughly as well as scraped, bruised and bloody. Edward more so than Alphonse.

"Me too." He patted his brother's back as they walked toward the big house all lit up and warm. "I think I broke your cheekbone. Want me to fix it?"

"No, let me blame the crying on my wounds, OK?" He half smiled.

"Sure." Alphonse smiled. He knew that the next weeks, months, even years were going to be tough, but that his family was strong, his family had endured this kind of pain and it only made them stronger. Al knew that Edward now saw the baby as Sara's gift to everyone, the last gift she could give as a mother, as one who loved them all, just like Trisha, just like Winry.

Yes. He knew that they'd come through this. They could endure any pain and become stronger, that as a family, they would survive.

END.


	3. Diversion in Drachma

**DIVERSION IN DRACHMA**

She felt so cold. Every joint in her small body ached from the frigid Drachmian air and they had just begun. She had to move forward, had to. There was no other choice. She had two good, strong legs, he didn't.

Mustang gave them a map and discouraged them from trying to do this. The military couldn't help, the diplomats and politicians saw to that. Those old men in Central City were too busy prancing around like peacocks, talking, talking, talking but never doing anything. The relationship Amestris and Drachma had was painfully broken enough. The army couldn't march in. But, apparently, they would let a small girl and his brother sneak in and do their job. She didn't hesitate to tell Mustang this before they left.

He was the People's Alchemist for god's sake. HE deserved an army storming in, not his baby brother and his mechanic-girlfriend.

Alphonse's eyes shined with hope every time he looked back at her, she wasn't sure she could make it without him. His tall, muscular body moving in front of her helped deflect some of the icy wind and because of this, she was able to keep up. She worried about Al, he had to be freezing, but he never ever complained.

God damn-it she was cold. She missed him too. She tried to think about his warm body as he held her close, anything to warm up. Why did he have to go NORTH? He said it was a quick trip, he'd be home in no time. That was months ago. Alphonse was the one to get the call that Edward had been kidnapped. He blamed himself for not going with his brother, but Edward insisted he'd be fine, especially since Al was under the weather, convalescing from influenza that summer. Al had felt hurt that Edward took the job without him, they were a team, after all.

They really did made a great team, Ed teaching and Al demonstrating the complex principles of Alchemy that made the Fullmetal Alchemist a household name in Amestris. The Elric brothers lived to teach and research alchemy. Ed, despite not being able to use the craft anymore, thrived through Al's ever growing talent in the art. He beamed when Al mastered new things and they could demonstrate to their students. Pretty soon, BOTH Edward and Alphonse Elric became known as the Fullmetal Alchemists. Unfortunately, the fame that came with their popularity overflowed past the borders of Amestris.

Edward Elric was snatched and smuggled out of the country. Military intelligence came in that he was in Drachma, so Drachma she and Al must go.

"Winry?" He extended a gloved hand back to her. "Are you ok?" His amber eyes could not hide the worry.

"Yeah, just too cold. Any hope of stopping to camp?" She breathed hard, each step through the high snow drifts taxed every muscle in her body. The constant movement probably the only thing from keeping her from freezing to death.

"We can, it is getting dark." He finally stopped walking and turned to her. "Let's see, where's a good spot?" Al scanned the wooded area they traveled. Trees and snow as far as you could see. "I guess here's as good as anywhere."

"Thank, you, Al." She whimpered a little as she fell to a sitting position in the snow.

Alphonse was worried for her and his bother. He worried for Winry for even though she was strong, she was not doing so well in these extremes. He'd have to be on guard for hypothermia. He didn't worry about himself, that was not even in the equation, his body recovered from being skin and bones, stuck behind the Gate to strong flesh and muscle. As for Ed, Al had an inkling as to why they stole him away. Whoever did it aimed for Alphonse, not Edward. Edward couldn't perform alchemy. They didn't know Al would not be with him as usual but took Ed anyway. He was sure they were using him to manufacture something, most likely helping their own alchemists convert base metals to gold to buy weapons.

Without wasting more time, Al clasped his hand together and then upon the snowy ground. A mound of earth and stone rose from the snow, a perfect hollow dome to keep them safe and warm. He next manufactured a temporary door and then a small hollow in the ceiling to allow their fire's smoke to escape. He turned toward the frozen blond. "Please get inside, I'll be right back, just have to get some wood for the fire."

"M'kay." Winry pulled her tired body through the opening into the dim light of the earthen structure. It was dry and stopped the wind, but it was miserably cold inside. She collapsed.

"Winry!" Alphonse dropped the bundle of wood on the floor and rushed to her side. He cradled her in his arms, trying to get a response. Even through the layers of clothing she wore, he felt no heat from her body, she felt like ice. "Hang on, Win, I'll get it warm in here in no time." He gingery set her back down and he quickly worked on making the fire pit. After digging a hole and placing wood and kindling inside, he used alchemy to ignite the wood creating a raring fire. Al turned his attention to the door, again using alchemy to close up their earthen home for the night. It didn't take very long for the structure to warm up.

"Al?" Winry slowly sat up. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say that! You don't have anything to be sorry about." His smile was so kind.

"I'm holding you back."

"I need you, Win...Edward will need you too." His face grew solemn. "There's no telling what shape his automail is in." He didn't say what he really thought, that there was no telling what shape Ed's body was in either. Al was sure when they realized they had the wrong Elric, Ed would have some hell to pay before they decided to make use of him anyway. "Let's get some hot tea and food in you, you'll feel better." He smiled that optimistic smile, the same one that encouraged her on this mission.

Alphonse pulled both their packs to him and drew out two sleeping bags, both he wrapped around the shivering girl. For the sake of less weight, he packed several slim bars of aluminum-not your normal camp gear unless you knew alchemy. He clasped both hands together and transmuted the metal into a kettle, two small mugs, a small pot, some spoons and a bowl. All he'd return back to bars when they were ready to leave. He then placed his hands upon the earth and created some stones which he set inside the fire ring.

Winry scooted closer to the fire. There are those eyes again, she thought. Al's eyes flashed with hope, undying hope. It was infectious. The also reminded her of another set of yellow hued eyes. Now worry set in.

Al stood up and scooped snow out of the vent opening in the ceiling, filling both the kettle and the pot. He placed them upon the scorched stones in the fire pit. Before long, the kettle hissed, ad he filled the mugs, then pulled two tea bags from their provisions and let them steep. He sat next to Winry and continued to work. The pot was filled with dried beef, carrots and onions along with the melted snow. Slowly, the structure filled with the warm aroma of the crude soup. The young man removed the teabags and placed a hot mug in the girl's hand urging her to drink.

"Thank you, Al." She drank the bitter tea, the warmth filling her body.

"I didn't think to bring any sugar, sorry about that."

"It's still good."

"Ed always made the meals when we traveled and had to camp." He stirred the pot gently. "He could eat just about anything when he was really hungry." He smiled. "Except milk." This elicited a chuckle from the girl next to him.

"Ahhh," She down the last of the tea. "That really helped." She let the sleeping bags fall from her shoulders. She pulled one and spread it out, then the other along side it. "Now that I'm warm, I'm hungry!" She eyed the stew and he began ladling out some into one of the bowls and handed it to her with a spoon. She took it and began shoveling it into her mouth.

"Take it easy, it's hot." He smiled and grabbed the pot and ate his share.

"That...was one of the ten best meals in my life." She sat down and stretched. Her stomach growled.

"Here..." Alphonse hadn't eaten all his stew, he handed the pot to the blond girl and motioned she take it. "I'm full. Take it."

"I couldn't."

"Please? I swear, I'm done." There was that smile again.

"Ok." She took his leftovers and devoured it. He sat back, pleased.

"If that was one of your ten best meals, you haven't eaten a lot of good food. When you, Brother and I get home, I'm going to buy us all the biggest steak dinner..." He patted the top of her hand and realized she must be running a fever. "Winry? You're burning up." He took the back of his right hand and felt her forehead confirming his fear. "You're clothes are soaked too." He stood up and looked around then grabbed one of their back packs, removed a strap and transmuted it into a clothesline which he fastened to either side of the structure's walls just by the fire. He took his own coat off and hung it on the line to dry.

"Al, you are treating me like I'm made of crystal, It's just a little fever! Sheesh, the food's in me and a with a little rest, I'll be rip roaring and ready to go tomorrow." Her blue eyes flashed with anger. She was not a doll, she was a hardened automail mechanic...one that really didn't feel very well.

"You'd hit me with a wrench if you had one, wouldn't you?"

"Who says I don't have one." She smirked but then wistfully thought of the huge case she wanted to bring with them, the one containing a new leg ready for Ed, she was sure his old one was obliterated. Instead, she carried a bare bones set of repair tools and parts. Now she knew she'd never had made it trying to carry the heavier automail she really needed to bring.

"Winry, I'll turn around...throw me your clothes and I'll hang them up to dry. You can keep warm in your sleeping bag while we wait." He turned to give her her modesty.

"Paleeze, Al, now's not the time for manners." She hit him with her heavy woolen coat, he clumsily caught it and felt her other personal effects hit his back.

"We can't set out tomorrow until our clothes are dry." He knelt down to pick up her items: a wood sweater; wool long john's; a pair of woolen man's breeches, the suspenders still attached; and three pairs of wool socks. He picked them all up and as he stood, felt the thud of something heavy coming in contact with his head-one of her fur lined boots.

"Ok, I'm decent."

Al turned to see her zipped up to her neck inside her sleeping bag. He hung up her clothes and set her boots by the fire. "Uh, Winry?" He eyed her again with those amber eyes, indicating he needed to hang his own clothing up.

"S...Sorry," She turned her back to him as he undressed and hung his own items up and set his own boots next to hers. She heard the crumple of something heavy hitting the floor and she turned her head catching a glimpse of him picking up his heavy red coat which fell off the line. Alphonse had his back to her as he lovingly stretched the coat upon the line, clearly revealing the black flamel, the crucified serpent and a symbol of alchemists. Winry smiled with nostalgia. Al had taken to wearing Edward's signature coat. Not for the same reason's, of course. Edward thought he looked "badass" in red and black. Alphonse wore it as homage to his brother AND their craft. As he straightened the coat, she could make out the roll of his trapezius and teres major muscles as the firelight hit his skin. This triggered another memory, one of Resembool and a time when Edward got a harebrained idea and was determined to learn to be a farmer. He managed a small patch behind the house and one hot day, she caught him tending it in the sun, the light shining on his bare back, one so similar to Al's. She chuckled and Al realized she was peeking.

"What's so funny?" He quickly got into his own sleeping bag as she turned to face him.

"Not you, just thinking about Ed. I can't help it. Little things you do and the way the light hits your face, you remind me of him." She lowered her head, trying to hold back the tears. "I miss him."

"I know." Al lay back and tucked himself snuggly inside his bag. "You'll see him soon, I promise. Remember? Tears of joy, Winry, tears of joy." He yawned.

"I'll find that wrench if you break that promise, Al." She snuggled herself deep within the warmth of her sleeping bag. She still felt bad, but at least her feet were warm. Before long, sleep won and they both were out.

"Edward...don't leave me...please...no!" Winry cried in her sleep.

Al woke to the sound. It was heartbreakingly sad. He also saw his breath as he exhaled and chastised himself for letting the fire go out. He maneuvered to the fire pit while still in his sleeping bag and filled it with wood, clapped his hands together and set the wood ablaze again. "Brrrrr," He settled back in his bed.

"Edward!" Winry sat up screaming his name. She could no longer restrain her tears and they fell, splashing on the dirt floor. Her feverish body shook as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"It's ok...shhhhhh." Alphonse hugged her from behind. "Just a dream." He rested his head on her shoulder and realized she was probably delirious because of her fever. He was going to have to use some medical alchemy to get her able to continue on their journey. No way he'd leave Winry behind. His mind raced with equations and elements to use to heal her he wasn't aware she had turned and kissed him until her lips were firmly pressed to his, her arms also firmly wrapped around him. He tried breaking from her embrace, but even sick, she was a strong girl. She also kissed like nothing he had ever felt before. Soon, Al couldn't help himself, his lips pressed back on hers.

Since gaining his physical body back and enduring months of rehabilitation, Alphonse trained every day and was in terrific shape. He kept his promise to try every food he missed while he was a soul bonded to armor. He also vowed to try as many new things in life as he could: traveling to Xing; acupuncture; rock wall climbing; anything possible to expand his knowledge and experience for the short while he had on this Earth. Nothing he had done so far compared to the feeling of her lips, his childhood friend's lips, his brother's fiancee's lips on his own at that very moment. She moaned quietly as he felt her tongue delicately brushing the inside of his teeth. That was new. The next sensation blew all logic from his mind and he no longer worked on reason, but could only act on instinct. Low in his belly, electricity ignited into an unfamiliar tingle which pressured him further. He reached his own tongue out to hers and she trembled with delight in his return of affection. She pulled him to her, he couldn't fight it, he couldn't stop himself. He moved inside the sleeping back with her, their lips still locked. Before he could react, her warm hands roamed his chest, inciting goose bumps. He had to come up for air. "Winry?"

"Please."

She stated it as a fact, not a request, not begging at all. A fact. he felt her hand move to his, taking it softly and placing it on her breast, underneath white tank top she wore and touching bare, soft skin. Again, Al felt that stupid tingle! He didn't know where this was coming from in him, the sensation was new, undiscovered yet with Winry. He left her mouth and began kissing her neck, trailing down to her shoulder. She arched her back in response to his touch. His mouth took her breasts eliciting moans from her lips. She grasped his hair urging him on. His tongue traveled down toward her navel but he stopped at the sight of her underwear. Pink lace.

"Typical Winry." Alphonse thought. She was wearing man's pants with these things underneath. He brushed them aside and met her with his mouth. Slowly at first, then gaining momentum, she squirmed under his control and her breathing became harder and more sounds of pleasure escaped her lips. He felt something within her brewing, yearning for escape so he continued his ministrations until her body seized beneath him and the sweetness flowed.

"EDWARD!" She screamed. Then, as fast as the explosion exited her body, she relaxed under him, whispering his brother's name. "Edward..."

Al stopped. He realized something that turned that tingle in his gut into nausea. She was not making love to him, she was making love to his brother. He realized she was still running a fever and most likely WANTED him to actually be Edward. This shattered the mood. He crawled back up her shaking body and kissed her forehead, she was still feverish.

"Winry, you're still sick. Let me get you some medicine." He escaped the warmth of the sleeping back into the chill of the air and went to his backpack and searched. "It's not there..." He cursed because he forgot to pack any aspirin. Next he clasped his hands together, then on the ground and transmuted the soil into what he needed-salicylic acid or aspirin powder. He took a mug and poured the cooled water from the kettle in it and added the powder. He brought it over to the girl who was still splayed out in pleasure in her sleeping bag. He brought the cup to her rosy lips and urged her to drink. She took it all down and smiled at him. "Go back to sleep, Win." He clasped his hands together and placed his right palm over her heart. She giggled as tiny sparks encircled his hand and entered her body.

"Tickles." She smiled, then rolled over asleep.

He got up and re-zipped her sleeping bag snugly around her as she slept. Al got back into his own bed and closed his eyes. He hoped he successfully was able to use the alkahestry Mei showed him in Xing to transmute the virus inside her into harmless water molecules. He also felt the guilt come pouring in his body and his heart. What did he do? What was he going to say to HER? What was he going to say to HIM? He was thankful her screaming Ed's name shook him out of his stupor before things got worse. The painful ache in his lower region would be penance enough for now. He slowly drifted to sleep.

"ARE YOU GOING TO SLEEP ALL DAY?"

Alphonse opened his eyes, his blurry vision clearing to the angry face of Winry Rockbell hovering over his. "Oh, God." He thought. "She's going to kill me."

"Get dressed, pretty boy!" She threw his clothes at him. "We'll never find Edward if you SLEEP all damn day! GET MOVING!"

"Ok! Ok!" He pulled his clothing inside the sleeping bag and got dressed inside. Winry was fully clothed and packing up her stuff. "Winry?"

"What?"

"Are you feeling better? You had a pretty bad fever last night..." He was waiting for her to pulverize him with something, but that never came.

"I feel FANTASTIC!" She pranced as she got her things ready. "I did feel pretty crappy before we went to bed, but for some reason, I woke up feeling just great." She smiled.

"Really?" He realized he was off the hook. She didn't remember anything. He wondered if HE could live with that memory, for he truly didn't know if he could ever tell her or ever tell Edward. Perhaps that was just something he would keep to his own, a cherished moment?

"I don't know why, Al, but I know we are going to find Ed today." She smiled triumphantly. "Not get ready and LET'S GO!"

"I think you're right about that Winry." Alphonse smiled and got ready for their next journey together.


	4. Confession

**A/N: 1/11/13. Have you ever heard of productive procrastination? It's where say, you have to study for a test but instead, clean your room spotless. That's what I'm doing here. I have another story to complete and here I am, writing a short one shot. **

**This little slice of AU FMA:B life takes place after my other story, Diversion in Drachma. Al's got some "splaining" to do.**

**.**

**.**

**Confession**

.

.

"I'm sorry, Brother. I never meant for it to happen." Alphonse coughed after his confession earning a pained look from his older brother.

Ed couldn't comprehend what he had just been told. He didn't know how to react, but it didn't stop his love for his younger sibling. He traveled all the way to Xing after all.

"Please say something? I can't bear it."

"What do you want me to say?" His eyes turned glassy as he faced his brother. "I forgive you?"

"I don't expect you to. I don't forgive myself." Al didn't know why he told Edward. He planned to take this little bit of information to his grave. However, Mei told him that he could not carry on with a clean conscience unless this burden escaped him. She understood him completely. _She _forgave him only after giving him a good pummeling. He thought that Ed could do the same and they'd both feel better. When his brother simply walked to the balcony and dropped his shoulders, Al knew that his conscience may have to wait a while longer before becoming spotless. He joined Edward on the ornate palace balcony.

"Do you love her?" Ed's voice quivered at the end of his sentence as if he were bracing himself for a positive answer.

"Of course I do. But, but not the same way I love Mei." He sighed. "I don't think I ever loved her in that way. It took me a while to realized that, Brother." He placed his hand on Ed's shoulder and the elder turned to face him. "There were dire circumstances, stresses, I don't think you could understand."

"I understand STRESS!" Edward shook Al's hand off. "I don't think it ever made me do THAT!"

"Does it help that she has no idea?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? That makes it worse!" He couldn't believe his brother.

"Ed, she kissed me. It just…sort of happened." He sighed. He knew there was nothing he could say that would absolve him nor anything he could do which could make his actions forgivable. "But, please, don't be angry with her, please…she, she thought I was YOU!"

"Still not better!" Ed placed his hands over his ears.

"She was so ill, I was worried. Her delusion scared me…but…but,…I like the kiss." He lowered his head. "I liked it a lot. I can't help it. I just got my body back and damn-it, I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to experience it all."

"You sound like Greed." Ed growled. "You wanted THAT and you wanted me as well?" His eyes glared. "You can't have it all, Al, you just can't." He turned and started walking back into the room, he stopped and without looking at this brother continued. "One question. You have to tell me…"

"What?" Al was holding back his tears.

"Did she like it?" He almost couldn't speak the words, he heard his brother gasp quietly as he took a minute to answer.

"Yes." Alphonse's voice was barely audible, but Edward heard him clearly.

"Did she come?"

"Ed?"

"Answer me!" He still didn't turn to see Al's face.

"Yes. But she said YOUR name…it brought me to my senses and it was over."

"You suddenly developed MORALS after doing that with MY fiancée?"

"I can't defend my actions, Ed, you know that! And yes, it brought me to my senses and it was over." He rushed to his brother's side and spun him around. When he did, he came face to face with Edward. Although Al was on the verge of tears, Ed's stoic face was shocking.

"Then, you saved her life?"

"Yes…we later found you and brought you home." Al took his left sleeve and wiped his eyes. "Please forgive me…if not now, someday? I really want you and Winry in my life, I couldn't bear it if you won't forgive me."

"I don't know." Ed's voice trailed off. "It's going to be strange. Why the fuck did you even tell me?"

"I couldn't marry Mei with this guilt. I wanted to come to her clean, does that make sense?"

"Does Mei know?"

"Yes. She beat the shit out of me." He smiled.

"I'd do the same if you weren't getting married in a few hours."

"If you'll forgive me, I'll let you afterward. I'm sure Mei will hold me down for you."

"That'd be too easy." A small smile turned the corners of Ed's mouth.

"So, you don't hate me?"

"I could NEVER hate you, Al, I'm just hurt, that's all. I don't know how to really deal with this." He put his hands in his pockets. "But, you're my brother…I supposed I have to."

"Ed?" Al tried to hug his brother, but Ed shook him off.

"Don't. I'm still pissed and you are really going to get an ass whooping after the reception. I'm not holding back."

"I'm sure you won't." Al sighed and realized his honeymoon might consist of ice packs and recuperation, but if that's what it took to keep his family intact, he'd endure it.

"Alright then we have a bigger problem to figure out." Ed sighed.

"Huh? What's that?"

"Al, this is serious! Now that you've told ME, I'm the one with a guilty conscience! You JERK!" He made a fist and almost regretting saying he'd wait until after the wedding to clobber his younger brother.

"Why should your conscience be guilty? You didn't do anything wrong!"

"Not now, but you know, if I don't tell HER, I'll start to feel guilty! Our next problem is: Do we tell Winry?" He started sweating.

"Shit!" both brother's said in unison and Al realized that Ed would be a pussycat as compared to the wrath of the wrench-welding automail mechanic.

He wondered if he'd live to see his honeymoon.


	5. A Peaceful Place

**5/21/13 A/N: Just a little blurb of a story here, written because a thought popped into my head: "What was on Ed's mind as he sat in Winry's room right before she almost flashed him?" I don't know if this is accurate, but is my interpretation of the moments before THAT scene. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Peaceful Place**

Mr Gorilla's and Mr. Lion's snores reverberated through the walls of the old house with such force, his glass of water shook on the table. The young man stared intently upon the minute waves rolling from the center toward the rim of the glass and imagined it resembled certain alchemic arrays. He smiled because it had only been minutes since he went upstairs and those guys were already asleep. Of course, they deserved the rest.

For once since he left North City, they were not being followed or were not evading _someone. _He felt at ease since the old Rockbell house was safe, quiet, and, well, _familiar_.

He cherished this familiarity. It sat upon his heavy heart and worried mind and it did some little thing to quell the mountain of self doubt and fright that he carried on this long journey back to Resembool. Months and months have passed since he sealed the otherwise mortal wound in his side and unwillingly submitted to the care of the two burly chimeras, Darius and Henkel. Months still, since they became Greedling's "lackeys."

Ed was ok with that. Yeah, he shoved his pride right back down his throat when he decided to acquiesce leadership to the sin controlling Ling's body. Ok with it, sure. Like it, no. But, it was more practical to follow than lead right now. At any rate, they were safely making a pit stop at his home town, hoping to clean up and fuel up before carrying on toward Central.

The Promised Day was near.

He cursed himself for thinking about this again. The comfort of feeling familiarity with this house lost to the rise of gall in this belly with fear he would fail. No, in his brilliant mind, there was no possible scenario where he would: a. restore Alphonse's body; b. defeat Father and the rest of the homunculi; c. stop them from turning the souls of the people of Amestris into a philosopher's stone; and d. doing all this without using any more souls in the process. Al would add: e. restore Ed's arm and leg. But, he really didn't care at this point. Regaining his limbs at the end of all this seemed a nice perk, a bonus, but something not likely to happen.

He opened and closed his metal hand. His thumb bent unnaturally when he moved it and the pinky and ring finger no longer worked correctly all of the time. Not only his hand suffered but his leg no longer moved swiftly and with ease, and the knee joint sometimes stuck making him swing his leg out and shake it on occasion. This funky walk elicited some jokes and chortles from his traveling companions, which irked him. This young man sorely needed the care of a professional mechanic, the loving touch of Winry Rockbell.

Edward chuckled quietly. Loving care would be the last thing that girl would give him once she saw her automail in its current state. He'd be lucky live through her tirades on how he failed her and failed to take care of her perfect craftsmanship. Actually, he'd love to hear her bitch at him right now. He'd prefer taking a flying wrench to his face to this not knowing where she or his brother were at this moment. It scared him to think that Kimblee or the Fuehrer's men caught up with Winry's group. However, something deep down, a feeling, told him they were safe. He clung to that particular feeling and it helped his worry. Somewhat.

Still, if alchemy granted wishes, he'd wish Alphonse, Winry and their friends to safely appear in this warm, strong house even if the blond girl's yelling effectively reduced him to a sniveling puddle of goo on the rough wooden floor. Edward would gladly prefer that to sitting here alone eating his pitiful tuna fish sandwich in the dark.

His sorry band of misfits arrived early that morning, hidden by the thick fog and faint light of dawn. They'd found the yellow house empty and locked up tight. Mr. Gorilla almost succeeded in pulling the basement door off its hinges before Ed stopped him, brushed him aside and removed the lock with alchemy. Once they stood safely inside the dusty basement, the alchemist restored the lock and they wearily went upstairs. They all hadn't eaten in a few days and were starving. Edward was sure that Greedling didn't really need sustenance but Ling's voracious appetite and fainting when he blood sugar dipped was the only reason the sin ate at all. They pilfered through the kitchen and the only thing they were able to find was some tinned meat and vegetables in the cupboards and some moldy bread in the pantry. The men and young alchemist made short work of these items, finding them way more preferable to the rabbits and fish they caught on their travels. At least they found some mayonnaise and sweet pickles in the refrigerator and Edward used it and the tuna to make a simple tuna salad. After scraping off the mold from the bread, they all made sandwiches and devoured them with gusto. Well, all of them ate, except Edward.

He really just wanted to see his brother, Pinako, the old dog and even, even Winry. The house felt, it felt…he struggled to find the words in his mind to adequately express exactly how it felt and suddenly, the young man decided it. The house felt sad. They were strangers in this, his surrogate home. And, they were loud.

Silently, the blond got up and pulled a cupboard drawer open, knowing in his gut, the paper bags would be there and he smiled when he proved himself correct. He stuffed his sandwich and two large homemade sweet pickles in the bag, grabbed the water glass and started walking upstairs.

"Where ya goin' Ed?" Darius mumbled through his tuna fish.

"Uh, just feeling a little nervous." He lied. "I can watch the road halfway down the valley from the upstairs room. I'm going to eat up there." The young man started up the stairs and his knee joint stuck straight. He flung his leg out and wiggled it until it started working again, earning chuckles from the big men as they ate. Edward sighed and continued on his way.

Once he settled in the mechanic's room, he took a bite of the salty and improvised sandwich. Winry always made yummy tuna salad with grapes and sometimes walnuts. If they had roasted chicken for dinner, then the next day, she'd use the same recipe to make chicken salad. What he made most certainly was not her chicken salad, but would do. Ed drew both legs up to his chair and he looked about the dusty room. The pink curtain was drawn, letting the sunlight filter through it giving the room a faint rosy glow. Automail works in progress lay upon the desk at the wall farthest from where he sat and he wondered which customer would be complaining because it went unfinished. He wondered if they'd worry about it once their souls were sucked from their body.

_Groan._

There was that self doubt again. He took another bite and chewed slowly as he scoured his brain again trying to source a solution to his, to all of their problems. Greed was right. He really did want it all, Ed wanted to save everyone with no loss, no equivalent exchange. He grimaced at that last thought. _No, there was no way, no hope, that something, someone would not be lost in the end_. His heart ached and he wanted to scream. He knew too well that equivalent exchange was an angry bitch and the young man knew she'd exact something horrible from him in the end, something far worse than his right arm and left leg.

_Think! He had to think! He was a god-damned alchemical genius! _A god-damned genius who wanted nothing more than to curl up into a fetal position and cry.

For a minute, he considered breaking down. He'd never really done that before, not even at the worst, most lowest part in his life-when his mom died. No, he didn't cry for her, the one person he loved as much as his brother. But, Ed did shed tears when the Truth stole his brother's whole body then sheared off his left leg and then his right arm. He cried not out of pain, but out of anger and determination to get his brother back. So, maybe, right now, having a fit like a baby might just be the pivotal moment to inspire a solution.

_Yeah. It couldn't hurt, right? Besides, he was all alone in Winry's room. Right? _He scrunched his eyes closed and exhaled trying to start the water works. Nothing happened.

Creak.

Edward had pretty good hearing, even though he routinely ignored Mustang's orders, he always _heard them. _With his eyes closed he very distinctly heard the familiar creaking of the old wooden door to Winry's room opening. He sighed. Most likely one of his traveling companions was checking in on him.

"It's so dusty."

_That wasn't Mr Gorilla, Mr. Lion or Greedling! _He remembered the chunk of sandwich still in his mouth and so he swallowed it, then slowly opened his eyes.

Winry. She stood mere feet from him and here he was about to cry. For a moment he was relieved not only for NOT being able to cry but also because he was happy to see her. The slender blond mechanic had just taken off her button up shirt and dropped the garment on her bed. She then grabbed the hem of her tank top and began to pull it over her head.

In a split second, Ed's relief suddenly morphed into sheer terror as he realized three things: one, he was about to see Winry's boobs; two she obviously hadn't seen him yet; and three, he wouldn't have to worry about the Promised Day because this crazy woman was going to KILL him!

He really wouldn't mind seeing her boobs. However, right before she was about to unknowingly reveal one of her most perky assets, her gaze finally turned toward the petrified boy in the corner.

Of course her scream echoed through the entire house. The poor boy couldn't help but think how he erred in thinking HER room would be a peaceful place to eat his sandwich.

In a few minutes, peace would be the last thing on everyone's minds.

Fin.


	6. In Memorium

**11/9/13 A/N: You'll not believe what inspired me to write this…a freakin' commercial for low-testosterone medicine that had a mature couple on a trip in a convertible. I kept thinking how cute Ed and Winry would be when the kids were all grown and they were together and still very much in love. It morphed into a semi-sad piece on remembrance too. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In Memoriam**

He loved the way the setting sun filtered through her long, silky hair. Sure, strands of white now intermingled with the gold, but it just made her ever more precious to him. Time marked both of them with age but his wife still remained the breathtaking beauty he used to call "un-cute" when they were kids. He couldn't believe she chose him, she agreed to give him her whole life instead of the ridiculous half he'd originally asked for in his proposal.

"Are you cold?" He started to remove his jacket to give to her, but she shook her head.

"Nah, just stay close, I'll be fine." The pink and gold hues of the sky were reflected in her eyes and she clutched the bouquet flowers in the crook of her arm as they walked.

The blond man took his companion's words to heart and wrapped his right arm around her, bringing her strong frame closer. The two walked down the familiar path of worn stones and gravel, a road that somehow escaped being paved by the county (despite his fervent and many times ranting letters demanding they pave to save the tires on his automobile.) He spied a familiar spot along the rock wall that rolled along the right side of the old road. A place years earlier, his still-frail little brother rested on their journey back home, back to her.

She noticed his goofy smile and remembered him telling her how he offered to carry Al back and how the younger Elric refused. "When we get back to the house, let's call Alphonse. It's been a while." Her optimistic smile vanquished any sad thoughts of years gone by in his mind.

"I'd like that."

The two finally made it to the old bone yard, the resting place of many loved ones and family. Over the years, the tiny burgh of Resembool grew into a nice little town. A newer, more groomed cemetery cropped up a few miles away so the old one wasn't used except for the handful of families in the general area. Over the years, its well-maintained lawn became over grown and some of the older tombstones forgotten in the weeds. However, they had done their best, along with some of their neighbors, to clean it up. Both gazed quite proudly at the results of their efforts-clean headstones and weed free areas reminded them of how it used to be here. They also noticed that they were not alone. He nodded respectfully at the others here on this day of remembrance, knowing that to speak on such a solemn occasion would be tacky.

She smiled as they came to their family plot, still very happy at how the cemetery now looked and that the others came to honor their loved ones as well. "Ed, this was a really great idea. Look at their happy faces." His wife motioned to their neighbors.

"I couldn't stand that it fell apart…our parents are here." He squeezed her shoulder, his arm still holding her tightly. "Our Sarah's here…" He just knew thinking of the child they lost would make him cry and he fought it.

"No, just the bones, Ed." Her nose scrunched up as she thought and carefully chose her words. "Don't you believe that now, after everything?"

He took her stunning face in his hands and then stroked an errant strand of hair from her eyes. "I used to think that when you die, that was it." Chuckling, he continued. "But, yeah, seeing how the soul can be separated from the body if the mind link is severed…I think maybe there's more to it than just decomposition when you die. I don't think humans will ever truly know where the soul goes when that link is severed." He hugged her tightly.

"Still talking like an alchemist…" She placed her hand on his face, liking the feeling of short stubble. Winry also thought he'd aged like a priceless piece of art-his golden eyes still shone bright and large despite now needing glasses and his long hair still held back tight as messy fringe framed his now distinguished face. She also enjoyed just looking _up_ at him, she never forgot all those years she towered over him. "And you're wrong." Her eyebrow arched.

"Wrong about what?" Oh, no, she wasn't challenging his knowledge.

"About humans never really knowing what happens after you die." Her matter-of-fact attitude made him angry for a split second.

"We can't know, there's no way to test it!" What was this woman trying to prove?

"Oh Ed." She loved that he was so smart, a genius, but sometimes missed the obvious. "EVERY human will find out…when they die."

God, he loved her. He loved that she was right. He loved that no matter what scientific mumbo jumbo he threw at her she could break it down into common sense and unravel his logic without so much as a breath of thought beforehand. "You did it again. You ALWAYS do it."

"Do what?"

"You can undo my logic in a split second…" They both turned to the headstones. "Upend any scientific principle with a wave of your hand."

"Oh, give me a break." She broke away from her husband to lay some of the pink flowers on her daughter's grave, and she closed her eyes for a second as in silent prayer.

He knew she was saying her private words to Sarah, so he closed his eyes and did the same. Although he didn't really know or want to believe in an afterlife, if there really was one, he'd hope that she'd be there waiting for them when it was their turn. That thought made the ache in his heart ease up a bit. Still, their other children needed them and they needed their children. Ed thought how precious this short life truly was. They lost one child but their lives went on. He and Winry raised smart and strong little Elrics and although their kids were scattered throughout Amestris, they always came home or called for comfort or advice. He wanted to be here for as long as possible for them. He knew Winry did too.

"Do you want to see Trisha and Hohenheim now?" She gathered up the rest of the flowers, separating the bunch into two and handing Edward half.

"Yeah, I'll do that. You can go visit Granny, and Auntie Sarah and Uncle Urey." He lovingly took the bouquet.

"Ok, be with you in a minute." She gave him a warm kiss on his cheek, not wanting to stray too far from her husband's warm body. Winry silently scolded herself for not wearing a jacket.

After the memorial concluded and the couple said their words to the lost family, they reunited with the husband once again wrapping a warm arm around the wife. They smiled at their neighbors and slowly made their way back to the big yellow house on the hill.

"For someone who can break my logic so easily, you're rather absent minded about the weather…you should have worn a jacket!" He half-teased and half-scolded her.

"Can it, Ed." She didn't like him being right as much as he hated when she was. "Just get us back to the house."

"So you can warm up as if you wore a jacket in the first place?" He couldn't hide the monstrous grin slowly spreading across his face.

"I was thinking YOU could warm me up, Ed." She broke from his embrace and nearly ran ahead of him, toward the house.

"M,m,me?" He almost missed what she insinuated…almost. "Oh, yeah. I'll warm you up!" He ran after his spry wife and despite both of them being mature and having grown children, that day, they carried on like teenagers and by nightfall, neither one was cold at all.

They'd have to call Alphonse another time.

-end


	7. Crucial Conversations

1/1/14 A/N: Happy New Year! I was inspired to write this from an online management training course I HAD to take at work. Yes, it was yucky but I guess I learned a little because all I could think of was this story.

.

**Crucial Conversations**

.

.

"Ed!" Pinako Rockbell's patience had grown thin. That former shrimp boy better explain himself or she was going to put some fantastic hurt on him. "Get down here!" The elderly woman took a deep breath and readied herself for this crucial conversation with the blond boy, her surrogate grandson.

Thud!

She crinkled her nose at the sounds coming from the floor of Winry's room. Next came scampers and thumps sounding suspiciously similar to a herd of sneaking elephants. She frowned. "Those kids think I'm oblivious!"

It wasn't the first time she'd interrupted an amorous encounter between her granddaughter and the former Fullmetal Alchemist. The day before, she was washing dishes and glanced out the kitchen window to see the two holding hands as they strolled down the dirt road toward town. Earlier still, she walked into the living room and caught them in a kiss. Pinako didn't think their affection progressed farther than innocent encounters, but it still worried her.

"Hey, Granny." Alphonse, as cheerful as ever, smiled his way toward the table and plopped down two train tickets. "I got them."

"Your ticket for tomorrow and Ed's for next week?" She was so proud of Alphonse. His body recovered and he endured two years of painful physical therapy to be able to stand here whole again.

"Yup. First I want to go visit Mrs. Hughes and Gracia in Central and then make my way to Xing." Al couldn't hide his excitement.

"He's going to be lost without ME!" Ed's confident voice carried into the kitchen.

"I think he'll be just fine." Pinako took in Ed's appearance: his hair was coming out it's ponytail and he looked like he'd run here from the train station.

"Still, I am a bit nervous…it's my first trip by myself since getting my body back." The boy's smile radiated his sweetness.

"Yeah, but he'll not have as much fun as I will in the West." Ed pulled a chair back from the table and began fingering the train tickets.

"I'll probably not get in as many fights as Brother…" Al snickered.

"Shhhh, don't say anything about fighting." Ed shushed his brother. "You'll worry Winry if she heard."

"Speaking of Winry, there's something I wanted to talk to you about, Edward." Pinako sat down and tapped the old ashes out of her long pipe. "That's why I called you downstairs."

"Winry?" Worry covered his red face as the younger Elric turned to leave the kitchen. Ed suddenly really wanted his brother to stay.

"Um, I'll leave you two alone." Al slowly edged his way toward the stairwell. "I'll see what Winry's doing, upstairs." He totally ignored his older brother's eyes pleading with him not to go. Alphonse sort of knew what Granny was going to discuss with his brother-it was a conversation he, himself had with Edward but his brother's stubbornness to heed his good advice left the problem to linger. Al knew Granny wouldn't be so kind in her quest for the answer either.

"Edward." Pinako waited until Alphonse was out of sight and until Ed had sweated some. She packed her pipe with fresh tobacco and pulled out a match. "We need to talk."

"Yeah?" God this old woman made him nervous when the topic was her granddaughter.

"I've had a very serious conversation…well, SEVERAL important conversations with Winry about you." She lit the tobacco and took several puffs, then she exhaled the smoke leisurely.

"You, you have?" Winry never mentioned Granny talking to her about him. Not that they talked to each other much in the past few weeks since he and Al decided to start traveling again. Most of the time they were alone, they spent, well, ENGAGED with each other a bit. He grinned as he though about their exploits.

"Ed!" She whacked him on the head with her pipe, breaking his daydream. "As I was saying, I've noticed you and Winry and I've had a talk with her."

"Am I in trouble?" He really didn't know where this was going.

"That depends." She blew smoke across the table at the young man. "I need to know your intentions with my granddaughter." There, it was out.

"In…intentions?" What the hell did this old woman want? He began sweating more.

"Yes." She calmly leaned toward him. "I've seen you two frolicking around here holding hands…_kissing."_

"You, you saw?" Edward never remembered his own hands ever being so moist. He wiped them on his brown trousers. "I can, I can explain."

"Edward, you don't need to. I've watched the both of you over the years. I know how much the affection between you and Winry has grown. It's only natural." She took another puff. "But Winry has important work to do, work she's put off for two years to be here in Resembool."

"Hold up!" Ed didn't like where this was going. He sure as hell didn't make Winry stop her studies in Rush Valley. He couldn't _make _her go back once she saw how much help Alphonse needed with his rehabilitation. "Winry made that choice herself!"

"That's true, but it wasn't just for Alphonse that she stayed here…" Her eyebrow arched as she took in Ed's shocked expression. He evidently never realized this fact.

"No." He slunk in his chair. "I, I never wanted her to give up her dreams."

"You're a good boy, Edward." Pinako didn't want to make him feel bad, she really knew that Winry did this of her own accord, but she felt that Ed needed to know it was for BOTH the Elric brothers, not just for Al. "But, before you go run off to the West, you need to figure out what Winry means to you and what you want for her…and YOU."

"What I want for her?" He scrunched his eyes together in thought. He wanted to be with Winry, every day. He wanted to never let her go. He wanted to have fights with her and make up. He wanted to see her open her own automail shop and he wanted brag about her success. He knew he fell in love with her a long time ago, but never figured out just HOW to tell her.

"You've never told her, Edward. And now, you're going to leave for who knows HOW long." She gave him a hard look. "Do you expect her to wait for you again? She's waited her whole life for you, you know."

He couldn't answer. It hurt him, but it really was the ugly truth- he'd never verbalized just what she meant to him. Surely she knows? He'd tell himself this every time Alphonse would poke and prod him to tell her.

"I know Winry, I think she'll wait for you…but, what if someone else comes along…while you're gone and you've never TOLD her how you felt." The old woman smiled, her evil seed planted in the young man's brain.

"S,s,someone else?" Ed never considered THAT. There weren't many young men in Resembool, but Winry was already planning on returning to apprentice under Mr. Garfiel in Rush Valley. There certainly _were_ enough eligible men there…some with more automail…some that MADE automail... Pinako and Al were right, he had to make his intentions known to Winry. He had to give her something so she'd know how he felt and she'd wait for him to return.

"That's all I wanted to tell you." She stood, still puffing on her pipe, very satisfied in herself. Ed's faced told her all she needed to know, that he suddenly feared losing Winry. "That and …"

"Yes, Granny?"

Whack!

The frying pan came out of no where and came in contact wit his face. The old woman grinned hysterically as stars circled the young man's head and he slowly came back to his senses.

"Quit fooling around with her in MY HOUSE!"

* * *

The next day, Alphonse prepared to leave for his travels and spent the morning packing and talking privately with Edward. When it was time to go, he reminded his older sibling to tell Winry he loved her, to make her a promise like he did at the train station years ago. Edward said he'd try, that he'd been thinking about what to say to her all night. The brother's hugged and then made a their own promise to each other to meet here again soon to share their research.

"Al, let me carry some of your luggage to the station." Ed reached for the biggest suitcase but was stopped by his brother's hand, swatting his away.

"Brother, no." Alphonse smiled sadly. "I want Winry to walk me there, if that's all right." He didn't want to hurt Edward but not only did he not think he'd be able to leave without breaking down if Ed watched him go, but he wanted to have a crucial conversation with Winry too.

"Are, are you sure?"

"Yeah. You're not mad are you?" His amber eyes searched his brother's face for any sign of hurt.

"No way, I've spent enough time with your ugly mug this morning…I guess I can give Winry ten minutes with you." He grabbed Al in a big bear hug. "Just keep yourself safe, and write when you can and LEARN a lot about alkahestry." He pulled back and held his brother by his shoulders at arms length.

"You can count on it!" Al put his hands on his brother's shoulders in return. "And you do the same about Western alchemy…and Ed?"

"Yes?"

"Stay out of trouble!" Al chuckled. "And you better talk to Winry before you leave!"

Ed's face turned red at the mention of his mechanic. "I'll, I'll do something, I promise."

"You better." Alphonse slung a duffel bag over his shoulder and picked up two suitcases and he started off for the door of their shared room. "I'm aching to be a best man in a wedding…" He turned his head to wink at Edward and was rewarded by the elder Elric's wide eyes and bright red face. "Winry!"

* * *

Winry insisted on carrying some of Al's luggage and he protested, after all, he had fully recovered from his time inside the gate and was quite proud of his strength now. Not to be thwarted, the girl silently grabbed his heavy duffel bag while Al was hugging Granny goodbye and when he noticed, there was no way she'd relinquish the item back to him until they got Resembool Station. He slung one suitcase over his shoulder much like Brother used to on their travels, and carried the other by the handle. Al and Winry walked slowly in the brisk morning air.

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you and Ed really have to go?"

"Yeah…there's still so much for us to learn so we can help people harmed by alchemy." He turned to see her sad eyes. "Just like there's so much for YOU to learn back in Rush Valley."

"True…" She knew he was right but still was so sad the boys were leaving her.

"I know you've put your own education off for me, these past years…and for Edward." He wanted her to know how grateful he was to her for helping him recover. "I'll never be able to repay you for that…that and all the years you took care of Brother and I on our journey to get our bodies back…you never ever doubted we'd do it." He stopped suddenly and let his luggage fall. "Damn," He thought, "this is harder than if it were Brother."

"I knew you'd find what you were looking for…I knew you'd save the country." She stopped walking when she didn't hear Al's footsteps anymore behind her. Suddenly, two warm, strong arms were wrapped around her in a tight hug.

"Thank you." He couldn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks and staining the crisp white cotton of Winry's shirt as he rest his chin on her right shoulder. "For saving Brother that night…for giving him an arm and a leg…for taking care of both of us, even with Brother treated you like shit. And, and believing in us." He couldn't stop crying, this girl, no, this _woman_ stood on the highest pedestal to him, right there with the strongest women he knew: Teacher, Granny Pinako, Ms. Hawkeye, Mrs. Hughes, Miss Ross, and even scary General Armstrong. Winry, these woman and so many other people helped him and Edward in their quest and without all of them, they'd never gotten their bodies back .

"Alphonse Elric!" She turned to face him, her own face full of tears yet stern. "You quit crying, you big baby!" She chuckled and reached up to wipe the tears from his handsome face. "I did what I had to do…I'd do it all again exactly the same." She then wiped her own tears away.

"I know you would…and thanks!" He straightened himself up and sniffed back the crying. "You made me feel so much better, I think I needed a good cry." He hugged her again. "Oh, and one last thing."

"What is it?"

"Brother is madly in love with you." Alphonse's grin spread wide across his face. "He's been in love with you for a long time. He's just stupid and can't figure out how to say it. Just remember that, ok?"

"Oh…ok." Her face turned bright red as Al picked up his suit cases and left her dumbfounded for a minute until she ran to catch up with him.

* * *

A week passed and the former alchemist and current mechanic barely said a word to each other. Both took in Granny's and Alphonse's advice and let those thoughts swirl around in their minds making it hard to talk. They both weren't mad at each other, they just didn't know what to say, how to approach what they felt in their hearts. Pinako tried to get them together so they'd work this out before Ed left: she made them wash dishes and then do laundry together. It sure was awkward watching them sidestep each other in a delicate dance performing their chores together but without actually speaking.

Finally, the morning that Edward was to leave arrived and the big house filled with tension. Ed made a snarky comment to Granny for burning the toast and she replied by making another frying pan come in contact with his head. He yelled a Winry for losing a favorite shirt in the laundry and Winry responded with a flying wrench. All three knew this grumpiness came from his leaving so despite their gloomy moods, they tried not to kill each other.

It was still early morning when Ed's bag was packed and he was ready to go. Unlike his younger brother, who had become a "clothes horse" since getting his body back, Edward managed to pack everything he needed in one suitcase. He wished Al was here to see it and he could rib him some for this accomplishment and for Al having too many outfits. He grabbed his brown trench coat, tugging the drab, grown-up garment on his shoulders. Ed snickered a little wondering when his fashion taste changed from the days of wearing his brash red coat to this "old man" coat, but he rather liked how the trench made him look older…and taller.

"Hey." A small voice carried from the doorway. "Are you ready?"

"Winry?" He turned to see her. She made him gasp as she stood there so beautiful and, well, quite vulnerable looking. "Yeah, I think so." He managed to get out.

"Just one suitcase? Al needed three bags!" She laughed.

"Yeah, he's more fancy than I am with clothes." Edward joined her, chuckling himself at his brother's expense. "Since he got his body back, he's collected quite a few suits. I would have never thought."

"Oh, Ed." She patted his shoulder. "He just wants to make up for all that time wearing just one thing." A cold breeze came in from the open window, it encircled her small frame and raised goose bumps on her bare arms. "Brrrrr." Winry quickly made her way to the window and closed it. It may be spring, but it sure was cold this early. "I'll have to find a jacket to walk you to the station."

"A jacket?" Ed remembered an item he didn't pack to take on his trip. "There's a sweatshirt in the closet if you wanna borrow it." He motioned with his eyes toward the wardrobe.

"Which one?" Winry started rifling through the small closet, first eying his red flamel coat, the one Mrs. Bradley had so kindly mailed back to him several months earlier. "This thing?" She pulled out the red sleeve.

"If you want…but I was thinking of the white one." He wasn't quite sure he could take the sight of her in his red coat, the last time she wore it, he'd wrapped it around her after he'd stopped her from shooting Scar in a Central alleyway. Though, now, she'd probably look quite stunning wearing it…his face felt so warm.

"Here it is." She pulled out the white hoodie he'd worn home that day he and Alphonse finally came home after the Promised Day. She slipped it on relishing his warm scent that still lingered on it. "Let's go!"

"Right." Edward picked up his suitcase and followed Winry downstairs. After saying his goodbyes to Granny, the two made their way toward Resembool Station.

"I think after I get my journeyman's license in Rush Valley, I'll go to Medical School."

Ed stopped at Winry's statement. "Uh, THAT sure came out of nowhere."

"I've thought about it a lot…I'll be like Granny, a surgeon and an automail mechanic, it'll garner top dollar for me."

"How, how long do you think that'll take?"

"Um, let's see, six months to a year to get my license and four or more to pass the medical boards. I don't intend to practice in a hospital so I don't have to intern, but I need the knowledge for automail surgeries."

"Oh." He couldn't say more than that. It surprised him that she'd figured out her life already and made these plans. But what did he expect? He and Al had their own plans too. Ed just hoped that somehow, all three of their plan met in the middle somewhere.

"There's the station!" They made their way to the platform, the train wasn't due for twenty minutes or so. Winry took this time to give Edward a run through on self automail maintenance.

"…I packed the expensive oil…"

"Ok." Edward couldn't take it. He had less than ten minutes to tell her how he felt and even though he had a week to figure it out, he had nothing.

"…don't forget to use it on the inner screws…"

"Yeah." What was he going to say? His face scrunched up making him look mad and he slunk down on the bench, his hands firmly in his pockets. What if she met another man? What if she got caught up in her studies and didn't have time for him anymore?

"…and Granny always says, the less stress you put on it, the better…"

"Right." Damn it! His heart hurt, his stomach churned and he didn't know what to say to her! And, this made him angry. He started to sweat. This was worse than any battle with a homunculus. At least he understood his enemy, his opponent when physically fighting, but this was WINRY for fuck's sake, she made him feel clueless and so helpless. He hated feeling helpless.

"…and don't forget to dry it off when you get out of the tub…"

"Fine." Now or never, Elric. He felt the unmistakable vibration of the approaching train along with the booming steam whistle announcing its approach.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am." Now, Ed, do it now!

"There's your train!" She stood up with such excitement that he didn't quite understand. She watched him pick up his suitcase slowly and make his way to the open door, steam billowing all around them. "And when you need a tune up, be sure to call first and make and _appointment_."

"An appointment?" The hell? She still expected him to make an appointment? Wait. "Appointment? A promise." He spoke so softly she couldn't quite hear.

"What?

"Equivalent Exchange!" He turned on his automail foot, pointing at her and yelled so loudly, she was sure the conductor heard it. "I'll give you half of MY life, if you give me half of YOURS!" There, he finally said it. Sure it was an alchemical reference to a marriage proposal, but Winry was smart, he knew she'd understand. Her shocked face and sharp intake of breath told him that he was correct.

* * *

Edward left for the West relieved that he had HIS crucial conversation with Winry and she accepted…at least he thought that's what happened, his nerves still frazzled after telling her he loved her in his own way. Yeah, he was stupid. Yes, he still mixed up real life with Alchemy, he couldn't help it. What he could help was making sure that this one girl knew how he felt and she knew he'd wait for her if she'd wait for him. That he'd be back, this was a temporary goodbye for the two of them.

Yeah, he'd be back. When he did return, whatever and wherever she was in her own life plans he'd work around them and make _his _life part of hers, he'd make their lives work _together_. This thought made him smile and his face felt warm all over again. The warm thoughts of their future gave him something to strive for, for completing his task and finally coming back home.

.

.

-fin


	8. Choke Chain

**A/N 1/20/2014: ** This was a self prompt after seeing a tumbr post of King Bradley threatening Ed into taking up this watch again and being good until the Promised Day. I wanted to delve into Ed's mind when Winry was threatened and how ironic that his treasured watch became his dog collar.

.

.

.

**Choke Chain**

He couldn't believe that bastard, the supposedly beloved Fuhrer, family man and wretched homunculus threatened _her _to keep _him _in check_. _Bradley had sat there, so smug and calm as he uttered the words almost politely, yet he still made it clear: If Ed didn't be good and play the obedient dog, something bad would happen to Winry. That it'd be a shame too since she was so talented an automail mechanic and had so many friends who loved her.

Also, that she was in Rush Valley at the moment.

What could he do? Winry, Pinako, all their friends were in danger all because of him. Of course he had to put that leash right back around his neck and roll over. Taking that damned pocket watch and swallowing his arrogant pride would be something he'd always remember.

Funny. Not so long ago, he wanted that watch so badly. It meant he was now a state alchemist, a big shot, a _man _who would save his brother using the military's resources. The watch shone as a symbol of hope and a badge of worth for him. Now, it felt, indeed, like a silver choke chain wrapped tightly around his neck deeply embedding itself into his skin with each of his steps, making sure he walked the way his master wanted him to go- a true dog of the military being led by the Fuhrer himself.

For a fraction of a second, he humored throwing the pocket watch at Bradley's face and running away...taking Al to Rush Valley and getting Winry someplace safe. But where _was _safe? The homunculus ran the god-damned country. His stomach hurt as he realized they'd never make it in time. Winry would be gone, taken, _murdered _before they even set foot on the station platform. A ghastly image flashed in his brain, one of her pale face, speckled with red, just as that poor Ishvalan child's after being shot in the head.

No. He wouldn't let that happen to anyone...he wouldn't let that happen to _her._

He'd tried to compartmentalize her as only his mechanic, only the one person he trusted to fix up his arm and leg. She'd made them after all. However, as Bradley uttered the words, he knew she had become much more.

She was his wall.

She was his rock.

He and Al wouldn't have gotten this far without her skills and her enduring optimism.

He also could not imagine a world without _her _in it.

So, he took that chain once more and wrapped it twice around his neck. As it tore into his skin and red drops fell, he felt no pain. He closed the watch's cover and shoved it deep inside his black trousers.

Bradley won...for now.

The only thing left to do, the only thing on his mind was _her _safety.

Edward and Alphonse couldn't make it to a telephone fast enough to confirm she still breathed. And, when he heard her voice, _her lovely voice_, so happy he had called, he finally let out a breath of relief.

The chain may choke, but he'd break it soon.


End file.
